A NYC Heist
by crazyshay77
Summary: Hale hires Kat for a simple two man job in New York City in hope of spending some time with her, but once the job gets slightly more complicated, they need another person. Everyone else is busy, so Hale reluctantly lets Nick join the heist and things get complicated. A heist, a Monet, and a chance... Some fluff, rated T to be just in case!
1. Another Monet?

**Hey! I haven't written a fanfiction in forever, so this story might not be as good-I'm lazy and out of practice! :P I just reread Heist Society, so that's why I'm writing this! Hope you enjoy! All in Hale's POV for now! If you want different POVs, say it in a review!**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Another Monet?**_

I checked my watch again. "Marcus, is she here yet?" No answer. I paced back and forth until I heard a knock. I opened the door, but no one was there. Strange. Then I heard the knock again. I scanned the room until my gaze saw Kat standing outside the window. _"Kat never takes the easy way_," I thought to myself while I let her in.

"Sorry, sir, I haven't seen-" Marcus said when he walked out of the bedroom. He stopped when he saw Kat disconnecting herself from the cord coming from the window. But if he was surprised to see that, he didn't show it. "Hello, miss. Would you like something to eat?" Kat politely said no and hopped into the hotel room.

"Okay, let's get right to it, what do you need me for?" Kat asked as she plopped into a plush couch seat.

"A Monet," I answered simply.

Kat sighed and leaned back against the chair. "Really, Hale? Another Monet?"

"I'm not stealing it for myself," I explained, "Have you heard of the recent break in here in NYC?" Kat just stared at me blankly. "Somebody stole some paintings when they were transporting them and hid them in someone's house so-"

"Wait, the person just randomly hid them in someone's house?" Kat questioned.

I shrugged. "The family's out of town for the month. Anyway, one of the paintings was a Monet and I know someone who wants one. It's a simple job, but it's better than nothing. So are you in?" I expected her to take a while to decide, but she answered quickly.

"Sure. Who else is working it?"

"It's a simple two person job. Gabrielle's at her mom's wedding, the Bagshaws are doing a heist in Puerto Rico, Simon is at some tech seminar, so you're all I got."

"So I'm your last choice?" Kat mumbled.

"No, not like that, Kat," I tried to explain,"It's just that I didn't think you would agree to it."

"Whatever," she said, "I'm in."

"Kat-"

"Hale, I'm fine. Just explain the job."

I wasn't being completely honest. Kat wasn't my last choice. She's the main reason I'm doing this job. As soon as I realized I just needed one more person to do it, I thought of being able to spend some time with Kat. But I didn't want to tell her that, because that seemed lame and desperate. Simon, the Bagshaws, and Gabrielle actually aren't busy at all. So instead of risking looking foolish, I told her the plans.

When I finished, she paused, processing it carefully in her mind. "Okay, seems easy enough. Well, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow morning to prepare!" Kat slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. I strolled over and leaned against the door frame, blocking her. She had a questioning look on her face.

I told her that it'll be easier for her to stay here at the hotel. "There's two bedrooms. You can use to other one."

"What about Marcus?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me, miss. I'll sleep on the couch. It's actually quite comfortable." Marcus called out from somewhere else in the room.

Before Kat could object, I hurriedly stated, "Okay, so it's settled. You're staying here with me and Marcus. It'll be a blast!"

She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. "You're lucky I packed extra clothing and stuff."

I pulled my shirt off over my head and dug through my suitcase for something to sleep in.

"Which room is..." Kat's voice trailed off. I got up and turned around to find Kat staring at me. More specifically, my abs.

I smirked. "A billionaire thief's gotta stay fit, Kitty Kat." Kat glared and stormed off into my bedroom. "That one's mine, Kitty."

She stormed back out of the room into the other one. "I knew that," she muttered, slamming the door.

I laughed softly to myself and walked into my room. Once I lied down, I heard Kat yell out, "Night, Hale."

I smiled at hearing her voice and replied, "See you in the morning, Kat."

* * *

**Well, that's all for chapter one! I have the next few chapters ready for posting, but I'm hoping for at least 5 or more reviews, some favorites, and some followers before I do! I know that seems kind of picky, but I just want to know someone out there is reading this story before posting a bunch of chapters! :) Happy Late Christmas! And check out my profile for other stories!**

**~crazyshay77~**


	2. Hey, Sleeping Beauty

**First of all, thanks to ****_ILikeNandosMoreThanYourMumDoes _****and ****_skrazy _****for being the first two to follow/favorite! But I'm still waiting for some reviews! I decided to post another chapter to hopefully spark up some reviews, so here it is!The first italicized bit is Hale's dream, if you couldn't figure it out. I wrote the dream in the third person, but the story is still in Hale's POV.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Hey, Sleeping Beauty_**

_Any outsiders looking at the mansion estate would think whoever living there had everything and lived a perfect pampered life. Little did they know what was happening inside.  
_

_"Mom? Dad?" A little brown haired boy ran around the hollow mansion, looking for his parents. Every room in the ginormous mansion was empty, no sign of life besides the boy's own bedroom. He ran, his voice hoarse, yelling before collapsing on the floor of the kitchen. He heard footsteps and his head perked up hopefully, but it was only the butler. "Marcus, where's Mom and Dad?" The boy asked the butler. _

_The butler just shook his head."I'm sorry, sir. What do you want for breakfast? Waffles?" He suggested. The boy forced a slight smile and nodded so the butler started cooking while the little boy sat alone at the counter. Getting whatever he wanted came in handy sometimes, but he would trade everything for a friend besides his butler. Sure, he was a billionaire, but he was lonely._

As the dream started fading and I resurfaced to reality, I awoke to the smell of waffles. I sat upright in my bed and looked around. "_It was just a dream and I'm at the hotel with Kat and Marcus"_, I reminded myself. As soon as that day when Kat came for my Monet and left with me, I hoped I would never go back to sitting alone in one of my various mansions. Just for extra reassurance, I dragged myself out of my bed and walked out of the room. Marcus was in the kitchen area working a waffle maker and gave a nod when he saw me. I told him good morning before asking if Kat was up yet. Marcus shook his head so I crept into her room.

Surely enough, she was still asleep. Her short dark hair was tousled crazily around her face, but she managed to still look pretty. I didn't dare to sit on the bed since her reflexes would make her wake up instantly and I wanted to watch her until she woke up. Not in a creepy way, though! I sat on the nightstand and looked at her delicate features, how her chest rose and fell as she breathed. Kat seemed as innocent as an angel. Without noticing it, my hand started going towards her face to brush away her hair. But at my the slightest touch, her eyes popped open and I jerked my hand away, settling myself back against the nightstand.

"Hale?" she asked groggily.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, ready to get up yet?" Kat responded by groaning, rolling over, and pulling the blanket over her head. I walked over and plopped onto her bed. In one fluid motion, I yanked the blanket off her. Being the stubborn person she was, she just squished her face onto her pillow. "Kat," I said while shaking her, ignoring the slight shock I felt from touching her. She mumbled something incoherently and finally got up, but she lost her energy and leaned against me, closing her eyes again. I would have been perfectly fine with her leaning against me like this to be honest, but we had to get started, whether she liked it or not. "I didn't want to do this, Kat, but you leave me no choice." I gripped her waist, hoisted her over my shoulders, and ran out her room.

"HALE! Hale, put me down!" She protested. I smirked and dropped her on a couch. Marcus watched this whole thing, but as usual he didn't react in anyway.

"Want do you like on your waffles, miss?" He asked. "We only have syrup and some blueberries right now, but I can go out and buy more if you'd like."

"You don't need to do that, Marcus, syrup and blueberries are great." Kat answered and I agreed to have to same. I sank down into the opulent couch next to Kat and settled my arm around her. I felt her stiffen a little, but she quickly relaxed.

After we finished eating, I rolled out the blueprints of the house. Kat looked at it for a while and then grabbed it from the table. She held it closely to her face and then looked at it from a normal distance and squinted. "This is it?" Kat looked at it closely again, as if there was something that she wasn't seeing. "A cheap alarm system and a security camera from the 90's?"

"I told you, it's an easy job."

"I know, but I didn't think it was _this _easy! A newbie can pull this off! Hale, you could do this by yourself in your sleep! Why would you need me to help?"

I wasn't really sure how to respond. I knew it was easy, extremely easy. I could have lied, shrugged and just continue with the plan, but something made me tell the truth. "I know I can do this alone, Kat. But I need you." She raised her eyebrows doubtfully, so I grabbed her hands in mine and added, "I thought this job would be a fun way for us to spend some time together, just the two of us."

Kat was quiet for a moment, and I was afraid I made her feel uncomfortable. I started to let go of her hands when I felt her squeeze mine. She grinned at me and with that simple gesture, I felt that nothing could go wrong. I had a simple job to do with the amazing Kat Bishop, and afterward we'll be closer, I was sure of it. I grinned back and we just stayed like that for a while, hands in each others, before continuing on the plan.

* * *

**That was more fluff then I initially meant to add, but I hope you liked it! Do they seem too OOC? Too much fluff? Not enough of it? Let me know in a review! This time, I want 5 or more reviews to unlock the next chapter! I said this last time, but I felt generous enough to post this chapter, so you're welcome. Thanks for reading! And check out my other fanfiction stories!  
**

**~crazyshay77~**


	3. Natural Beauty vs Artifical Junkie

**First of all, I would like to thank every single one of you who cared enough to follow, favorite, and review! I'd like to give special shout outs to:****  
**

**_-Elise_, my favorite panda girl, for reading and reviewing every one of my stories! Love ya!**

**-_nira avalon _for being the 5th reviewer to unlock this chapter**

**-Everyone else who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Thanks so much!**

**Okay, without further adieu, here's chapter 3, still in Hale's POV! If you want other POVs, lemme know! **

* * *

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Natural Beauty vs Artifical Junkie_**

"Would you like me to do anything while you and Miss Bishop are busy?" Marcus asked through the rolled down window.

"Um," I decided, "No, nothing I can think of. But can you make dinner before we get back to the hotel?" Marcus did a slight nod and drove away. The limo engine sound hummed in the still air, slowly becoming fainter and fainter until Kat and I were left alone standing in the quiet, run down neighborhood. I noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

While we walked, I draped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "It's kind of romantic," I told her, "Walking during sunset with someone as charming and handsome as I am."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." Despite her comment, she didn't move away and instead, she leaned closer and I could feel her warmth. I smiled and enjoyed the whole walk to the house. _This is where I belong, _I wondered to myself, _Not in a huge mansion as an heir to a major company. I belong here with Kat and her world of thieves. __  
_

When we finally arrived at the house, Kat sat on the curb and got right to work. She opened her bag of equipment, pulled out her laptop, and began hacking into the simple security system. Even though was no Simon, this system was easy enough for any basic hacker. I watched the screen for a while, but my gaze drifted away and focused on Kat. It annoyed me sometimes, whenever she looked jealous of other girls like Gabrielle, looking like she wanted to be that pretty. But the fact is that she _is_ that pretty! I know she's no gorgeous Gabrielle, but she has the best kind of beauty. The kind where even when she wasn't trying, even when her hair and clothing are messy, she still looked pretty. Natural beauty. And I would never want her to change that.

The sounds of her fingers hitting the keys stopped and I snapped out of my daze when she turned to look at me. "I'm done. It took a little longer than I thought it would, but it's done, at least." I nodded in reply and we both got up from the curb and walked towards the front door. As Kat was about to step on the doormat and reach for the doorknob, my hand jerked out and stopped her. "What? Do you want to open the door first?" she asked.

"No, take a closer look around." Her navy eyes scanned around and then she nodded; she understood what I was talking about. There were motion censors and pressure sensitive plates surrounding the door and doormat and it looked like everything was rigged up to an alarm system.

"I guess they added some extra security that wasn't on the blueprints," Kat said, then shrugged. "I've always preferred entering through windows anyway." We walked to the side window and I started boosting her up when we heard a voice.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Standing in the dim glow of a streetlight was a girl, and she was walking closer to us. Or just me.

"I'm never seen you here before," she commented. She was standing too close for my comfort. "I'm Caitlyn." She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. Way too close and way too flirty. Nonetheless, I stayed casual about it and distanced myself from her. She inched forward again.

"We're just visiting the city for a while, " I replied and backed up again and she finally got the message.

"Oh... Well, I live right next door to this place, so I hope I'll see you around!" Caitlyn sashayed around and looked back at me many, many times before going back inside her house. Oi.

Kat and I stood silently for awhile before Kat said, "Wow. She was... something." She was looking at Caitlyn in that jealous way, which was ridiculous because Caitlyn looked way too... artificial. Too much make up, too tight clothing, too much everything. Kat was a thousand million times prettier than Caitlyn can ever try to be. I decided to tell her that.

"Kat, you know that you're so much-"

"So much what?" Kat asked and turned and looked at me. For some reason, my thoughts got messed up and I couldn't speak, suddenly lost in her eyes. "So much what?" she urged again.

"Um, yeah, right..." I stalled, trying to pull myself together, "You're so much... better than I am at hacking into things." Why couldn't I say it? Was I scared or something?

"Oh. Well, I'll have to teach you sometime then." she replied, and I started boosting her up again, when that same voice spoke again.

"Are you breaking into the Morris's house?" Caitlyn asked. She was becoming too much of a problem. I told Kat to continue without me while I talked to Caitlyn and distracted her.

"Just try to get inside while I distract her," I whispered to Kat. Kat started looking for a way in and I walked to Caitlyn, who was noticeably happier to see me.

"You're a rebel, huh? Sneaking around the neighborhood?" I shrugged and smiled. "Well, I think bad boys are really, really sexy." Caitlyn moved closer and pressed her body against me. Her hands traveled up my chest and wrapped around my shoulder. Before I could stop her, Caitlyn closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss me. _"Do it for the heist, do it for the heist,"_ I chanted inside my head. I knew I couldn't push her away because I could blow our cover. Reluctantly, I closed my eyes tight and allowed it to happen.

"Mmph!" I was taken by surprise from her roughness. She smashed her lips against me and forced her tongue into my mouth. I didn't realize we were moving until I felt my back hit a wall. She pushed me against the wall and kept kissing me. I tried pushing her away, but she just came back even stronger.

"AAHH!"

"KAT!" I yelled. Hearing Kat scream felt like a knife to the gut. I summoned all my strength and shoved Caitlyn off me and onto the ground, not caring if I hurt her. All I cared about at that moment was Kat and Kat alone. "KAT!"

* * *

**Yay, cliffhanger! :) I'll try to update soon, after some feedback! It's been a long time since I updated, and I feel bad, so sorry! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Questions:**

**-What do you think happens next?**

**-Any guesses of why Kat screamed?**

**-Nutella or Peanut Butter? Both?**


	4. Ch 4Hiatus

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time! It's been forever, I know. I've been focused on other stories and ideas, but I'll try to update this story more often! Thank you for anyone who's still reading and hasn't given up on waiting! And let me take the time to thank everyone who:**

**Reviewed: _Smirk and Walk Away_, _Blue Rose (Guest)_, _Elise (Guest), nira avalon, Tay (Guest), littlebookdemon, _and _ILikeNandosMoreThanYourMumDoes_**

**Favorited: _GirlWithTheRedSoxCap, ILikeNandosMoreThanYourMumDoes, littlebookdemon, , _and _skrazy_**

**Followed: _Aubrey Etta, ILikeNandosMoreThanYourMumDoes, ImaginationIsReality, Misschampcc, littlebookdemon, nira avalon, saucedoleslie 19, _and _skrazy_**

**Super special thanks to all of you! Sorry again for the long wait!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures**_

"Kat!" I sprinted around to the back of the house and searched frantically for Kat. She was crumpled on the ground, unmoving. There was a hint of smoke in the air. I dropped onto the ground and lifted her head onto my lap. Her eyes stayed shut and she didn't react.

"Kat, come on," I was relieved that I could still feel her pulse, but she still didn't do anything._ "Please be okay. Please be okay..."_

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my god, Kat, thank you," I hugged her tight and felt tears gather in my eyes. I didn't let myself cry.

Kat groaned and forced herself up into a sitting position. "Stupid window." She was still in obvious pain, but even then she was strong.

"What happened?"

She sighed, casually and relaxed. Not what you would expect, considering she just fell off the window ledge. "The good news is I found a way to get myself up to that window." She pointed to the window I was trying to help her into, then along some ridges in the brick wall. "The bad news is that I did not notice the window was rigged with some shock system. So when I tried to break in, I was electrocuted. Badly. Then I fell."

I couldn't help it- I laughed. The whole thing seemed ridiculous, with her so calm talking about her getting electrocuted and falling ten feet. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

Shaking my head, I decided to change the subject. "Let's just go back to the hotel. It's getting late."

Kat looked at me. "But what about the break-in? We still have some time. We'll try the front door again then if that doesn't work..." She went on listing other methods of breaking in while she struggled to get up. As soon as I helped her up, she half-hobbled over to the door, no doubt already planning what she would do next...

* * *

**I can't continue this story at the moment. ****I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while. I'm sorry, because first I haven't updated and now I'm putting it on hold, but I'm just drawing a blank right now. I don't want to give up on this story yet because I know this has potential, but for now it's on hiatus. Hopefully not long, I'll try to get back to it as soon as possible.**

**Super sorry to those who wanted to read more! Please feel free (I encourage you to, in fact) to review, fav, and follow while I'm on my little break. That might just be the last bit of motivation I need to write more! **


End file.
